


Impressive

by Writingwife83



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingwife83/pseuds/Writingwife83
Summary: Kissing prompt: Location- at a campfire. Reason- admiration.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 14
Kudos: 54
Collections: Wifey’s Sherlolly Prompts





	Impressive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Squidy3254](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidy3254/gifts).



> Thanks for the prompt “dlrconlicense!”

Sherlock walked back from the car, frustrated with himself and ready to apologize to Molly that he still hadn’t been able to find matches. This case turned stakeout had turned into more of a mess than anything else, and it was the last thing he wanted at the moment.

Things had finally fallen into place between him and Molly and the one consolation to this frustrating day was being with her. They were finally together...sort of. They hadn’t exactly been able to engage in what most would consider traditional dating yet, but at least they’d gone as far as putting a label to their status. In fact, he’d intended to take her on a date this weekend until this case had come up and she’d been more than accommodating about changing their plans.

But the prospect of not even being able to start a fire was making him think things weren’t going to go quite as well as he hoped.

“Sorry, Molly, but I still couldn’t find any-“ He stopped short as he realized she was illuminated by the glow of a little fire. “You...started a fire?”

She nodded, grinning as she threw a few more small branches on the slowly growing flame.

“Yep. Just a little trick my dad taught me when I was a girl. I figured I may as well give it a try, just in case you couldn’t find the matches.”

Sherlock sat down next to, his eyes glued to her glowing profile. “Amazing,” he murmured.

Molly shrugged. “Not really. Just simple science.”

“No,” he countered firmly, his voice dropping to a low rumble as he gently grasped her chin and turned her to face him. “ _ You _ are amazing.”

She gulped visibly, her eyes drinking in his expression. And when she caught her lower lip between her teeth Sherlock felt his mind start to spin, casting off any remaining bit of hesitation. His thumb moved from her chin, reaching up to gently tug her lip free and caress the soft bit of flesh, relishing the anticipation despite his mounting impatience. 

It was light and gentle when he finally leaned in and caressed her slightly parted lips with his, tasting where he’d only touched seconds before. He felt a shaky breath leave her mouth and tickle his and it made him smile before their lips connected more fully, warmth instantly flooding him from head to toe.

There was something awfully fitting about the fact that the fire had practically doubled in size by the time Sherlock slipped his mouth from hers.

“I’m sorry,” he gasped softly. “I’m sorry this case took over the weekend. After everything that’s happened, you deserve more- better.”

Molly only laughed, her fingers slipping into his hair and tugging him closer again. 

“This is already the best night of my life, you brilliant idiot,” she whispered. “It doesn’t get better than this. Besides, if we were on a normal date I wouldn’t have gotten to impress you with my survival skills.”

Sherlock grinned, enjoying the crackle of the flames next to them. 

“True, that is a benefit. Though, if I’m honest, it’s likely that regardless of the location or activity…” He drew her in closer. “You’d manage to impress.”


End file.
